


Little Fingers

by threesipsmore



Series: Children of the Sea [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, kids!supernova, might be more than implied later, slightly implied relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesipsmore/pseuds/threesipsmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bonney smooths out their wrinkles into something younger. In a city of powdered snow, she figures it's better to be vagrant children than notorious pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> idk about Bonney's powers completely so yeah

“What’s the point of it all if I still got my tattoos?”

Kid tosses him a glare, his shitstorm of a mane jutting out in coarse spikes as he adjusts the cloth about his head, yanking it till there was nothing but the unnerving darkness of his eyes and the stern press of his lips, his cheeks sharp.

Well, it’d have been unnerving if he wasn’t waddling about in a twelve-year old’s body. Law tugs on his sleeves, grasping at them so they cover his inked knuckles. If Kid was twelve then that made him, what, fifteen?

“Will you stop complaining,” Bonney grumbles, licking her fingers free of salt, balling up the chip bag in the process. Her brown robe dragged behind her in the snow as Drake fumbles about in a shirt far too big, the pants they’d snatched for him loose. Better than Law’s attire, anything was better than this.

Bonney had leant him one of her dresses, a warm one with a preened collar, said it was the last thing she had that size.

Bonney had looked to down them all the same gap, but Drake was 33 as compare to Law’s 26, and so shrinking the Zoan eater eleven more years did little to change his notorious face. So she’d gone a bit crazy and now he was back there only a little taller than law, pouting and yanking at his odd bits of clothes.

Killer and Basil were the only two that remained quiet despite it all. The Magician’s triangles hadn’t faded any more than Law’s ink, and so Drake eventually moves to help him by tugging off his own wool cap and smoothing to over the blonde’s head.

“Honestly, you lot should be grateful I came along when I did, running around like the gods-damned idiots you are.”

“Oh, go suck a dick Bonney,” Law mumbles, sniffling. He’d catch a damn cold at this rate.

She hisses at him, though he knows in the end she’s right. Despite their rescue attempt— and subsequent success, exemplified in the irritable red-head and the blonde card-seeker beside him— Kaido was still at large, and very angry.

Well, as angry as a suicidal-homicidal maniac can get.

“Luffy will come by,” Law breathes through a puff of mist, “he said he would.”

“Go and write a love song while you’re at it,” Kid snorts, rubbing at his arms in a feverish manner. Winter islands could be rough, and he’s swearing loudly once the night’s first layer of snow drifts down in soft flurries from the dark sky, coating his nose.

“Bonney, you got somewhere we can take cover,” Law asks, playing at being nice for a change.

Bonney tosses the bag. “There was, but the dogs got it, and unlike Eustass I ain’t no dog-kicker.”

Kid growls, biting his tongue in favor of stomping through the wet snow. The street was fenced in with tall, iron gaslights, the buildings behind them pillowed in warm light and cheery mugs of expresso.

Law wanted terribly to go inside, to sit there on one of those couches and just sink until he was one with the cotton filling of the cushions.

“This is a pretty big town,” he whispers instead, glancing up at the mound of buildings before them, rising with the hill as they were, layered thickly in alleys and foggy windows.

“Listen,” Bonney murmurs then, between him and Kid, “I snatched a few trinkets a while back, was gonna sell them but maybe I’ll rough ‘em up a little first, eh?”

She grins a little and Law has to admit, he’s intrigued.

She produces a couple of chains, little baby snails dangling from them, sleeping by the looks of it.

“They’re all the fashion around here. They’re not as strong as normal transponder snails, since they're so young and all, but the radius of this town should be enough. How about we split up, look for somewhere cozy to snatch a few hours of sleep? I’m sure Strawhat will be by then. Maybe I can convince him to take me along for a few islands, eh?”

He mutters his agreement, about to take the small pink one when Kid is suddenly snatching it from him, dangling it from his fist with an intrigued scowl.

She tosses one at Drake, who stumbles to catch it, slipping in the slush.

“Since you’re the quietest, creepiest little shit around, I’ll take you on,” Bonney nods at Killer. The blonde, who was still entirely _too_ blonde, bangs hanging before him in an unnerving, shaggy manner, glances at Kid, who only grunts in affirmation.

“Well, Trafalgar,” Kid jerks his head, “you gonna let that little pink fairy show us up?”

Law can feel a grin itching at his face. “Suppose not, Eustass.”

* * *

 

Drake rakes a hand through his hair, trying his damned hardest to get it to stay back like it used to.

“Dunno why she had to make me this young,” he’s grumbling, rubbing at his soft cheeks. He’s met with the soft crunches of rubber heel on snow.

If Bonney had wanted quiet, she should’ve grabbed Basil, Drake muses.

The streets are barren, but that didn’t leave any lack of life to the city. Lights twinkled here and there, making up for the heavy windows of those that had gone to sleep come midnight, cafes plentiful as children plastered their grubby hands against the wet-streaked glass. There’s the distant lights of a train up there, carts empty and quiet.

“What are you doing,” Basil finally mumbles, and Drake cocks a brow at the sudden affirmation of a living creature inside that walking carcass.

“Tying your hair into a knot,” Drake says, tugging gently at the blonde waves. He didn’t need anyone picking trouble with them, not with Basil’s hair as shiny at were. He’d seen how they’d roughed up the girls on the last island.

“You younger than me?”

Basil grunts.

“Yeah,” Drake answers himself, “definitely younger, but not by much. Surprised actually, you always looked so serious, so, y’know, you look old.”

“You two are just the cutest.”

Drake pauses, fingers caught between golden twists, gaping at the woman with her two youngins’, fresh from the diner. “Excuse me?”

“Merchants’ kids, are ya? Bet being stuck on the same boat for so long is hard for you. Can’t tell you how many families we have coming through here, all in the same trade. The children start so young these days.”

Basil’s about to strut off but Drake makes sure to keep a good hold on his hair, instilling some common manners in the man.

“We’re not siblings,” Drake starts honestly, never one to lie, but that woman is laughing as her kids tug her along, waving back at them— “Oh, I know! That’s why I was so happy when I saw you two! It’s good to travel the world with fresh love!”

Drake blanches and Basil chokes out a startled laugh.

* * *

 

Kid is shorter than him, with this serious look to his face as he peeks into every crevice of the city. His little stub hadn’t been able to handle the weight of that colossal metal contraption he called an arm, and so Killer had obediently tied that spare leave into a knot under the severed appendage. Red hair blurs by his shoulder.

Law enjoys the vertical difference, resting his arm on the other’s head often enough to piss the younger off.

“Trafalgar, if you so much as touch me one more time I swear on your mother I will bite your arm off.”

Law, in a show of bravery, pinches Kid’s cheeks. “How could your parents throw out such a cute face?”

Kid does make to bite him, though Law is on the roof the next second, grin gleaming in the moon. In retrospect, he probably shouldn’t have done that. The whole point of Bonney zapping away their wrinkles was to remain anonymous. Kid seems to agree.

“Dammit Trafalgar,” he’s shouting, and, really, Law wants to tell him serenading his name isn’t any better, not really, but he notices then the group of boys just beyond the nearest lamp post. Kid wasn’t exactly in the best mood, and that could very well be Law’s fault. And Law knew what Kid was like when he was in a bad mood.

They needed to avoid those boys.

They’ve caught sight of him, though, up there on that roof, the snow soaking into his dress, his legs probably a bit too open for such gender complications.

“Your girlfriend hiding from you,” comes a loud call.

Kid is growling down there, and Law curses the metal lights, the ones that would be so soft under Kid’s touch.

Trafalgar balances his chin on his sleeve, squinting at those boys. Should he interfere? 

“Huh,” that boy is laughing then, close enough that Law can see the edges of their bones in the street light. “I can’t tell if she’s pretty or ugly. Fuckin’ short hair, no chest— eh, nevermind, she’s a total dog.”

Well, at least the kid wasn’t about to have an existential crisis about his sexuality once he realized Law was a boy. Kid glances up at him, as if asking if he wants to take this one and, yeah, he kinda does.

No one will believe a couple of thugs trying to save face. So he jumps down on that bastard, little pink tennis shoe to his face before he rooms behind the other, pinching the back of his neck and jabbing a few knuckles in between the plates of his back.

The third one has enough sense to run, and so Law lets him, watching as he scrambles along a patch of sheet ice.

“They’re right though,” Kid comments, passing him up, “you are one ugly girl.”

Law laughs, grin cocked pleasantly at him. “I’m glad you think so Eustass, truly.”

* * *

 

It’s Bonney the loudmouth who finds an abandoned attic jutting out from an old brewery. She ushers them in, waving her tiny hand as Drake slips once more on those stairs, cursing the high heavens and back.

He ends up grabbing Basil’s hair as a means to steady himself.

Killer’s up there propped up against the window, arms folded, as serene as ever.

“Nothing up here but dust,” Bonney’s saying, “so huddle up if you’re going to be prissy about it.”

They don’t at first, Kid plopping down next to Killer’s feet, Drake holing himself up in his own corner. However, somewhere between the lazy blinks of sleep they find just the lightest brushes of skin here and there. Drake’s hand in Basil’s hair, the blonde’s shin on Bonney’s thigh, her feet mucking up Killer’s shaggy mop. Law finds himself facing Kid, who tugs the cloth over his eyes to ease himself into sleep.

The wind knocks the door open and Killer blearily pushes against the wind to shut it, sliding down to curl up against it like a doorstop. Law finds interest in the way Kid seeks him out later, somewhere between the peak and the fall of the moon.

Kid goes over there, curling up next to Killer in the faintest of ways that reveal barely a trace of his purpose.

Just enough to warm the kid up.

So Law crowds in a bit closer to Basil, smiling a little.

* * *

 

Strawhat does come by, dull as ever when Law runs through the names again.

“Kid?” He’s pulling a face, staring at the growling flame of a boy with a shallow gaze. “Ah, the guy with the cool arm! Hey, where is it?”

“You can change back now,” Nami points out, interrupting the growing grin of her captain, “we’re going around and into the cove, no hunters there.”

Yeah, they could, but Bonney’s gone into post-buffet hibernation after their breakfast raid. Drake tugs Basil around by the curl of his hair like some sort of leash. Killer drags Bonney across the grass of the Sunny.

Kid sighs.

Law shrugs it all off, finding Chopper later so he can bury his face into that fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of just doing some sort of small collection? I dunno, I dunno why I even wrote this haha, it's just a piece in between essays. (also if you read any of my other chaptered work I swear I'm updating soon after finals ;;)
> 
> tumblr: threesipsmore.tumblr.com


End file.
